Fresh Liver
Fresh Liver is a consumable and a cut content in Bloodborne. Description There are several variants of this item which grant different amount of Blood Echoes. While the smallest Fresh Liver has a very simple effect, the largest has more visual effects, indicating a large number of echoes has been absorbed. The Fresh Livers are often named after the bosses that were planned to appear in the game: * Father Gascoigne's fresh liver * Father Herbert (also known as Father Norbert)'s fresh liver: the soul of church leader (Cleric Beast) **Father Herbert was going to be the original Cleric Beast before being cut from the game. * Self-skinned's fresh liver: the soul of a Blood-starved Beast * Witch of Hemwick's fresh liver: the soul of an eye collector * Fresh liver of a Snake Ball - a cut content boss * Succubus's fresh liver: the soul of a lesser demon of death and darkness (internal name of Mergo's Wet Nurse) * Martyr Logarius's fresh liver: the soul of the King Reaper * Fresh liver of Micolash's cast-off shell: the soul of the university professor **This liver is actually could be referencing to Master Willem, mostly because Willem is the university professor of Byrgenwerth college and Willem does have some unused attacking animations. * Rom, the Vacuous Spider's fresh liver * Incomplete false god's fresh liver (The One Reborn) ** The One Reborn is a failed attempt at making a Great One. Thus making it a Incomplete Great one or in other words an incomplete God. * Apostle's fresh liver ** This most likely seems to be Micolash's fresh liver. Mostly because this fresh liver is before most of the end game bosses. * The soul of the false god (Amygdala) ** Amygdala's internal name is false god. * Saint Laura's fresh liver: the soul of the beast saint. (Vicar Amelia) ** Saint Laura was Vicar Amelia's early name in the early stages of Bloodborne's development * Fresh liver of Kos fallen child of the moon. ** This Fresh liver most Likely belongs to Ebrietas, who was originally called Kos in the early stages of Bloodborne's development. * Fresh liver of Ebrietas's inheritor ** This could be Gehrman's Fresh liver. Mostly because The Moon Presence was originally going to be called "Ebrietas". And it is second to last on the list, which matches Gehrman being the penultimate boss. * Fresh liver of the moon messenger: the soul of the nightmare's inheritor ** This Fresh liver is likely to belong to the Moon Presence, as it is the last Fresh Liver in the list and The Moon Presence's internal name is "Inherit the Nightmare". Notes * The item was removed from the game and can only be found in game files. Trivia * It was intended to be a boss drop. * In East Asian folklore, the nine-tailed fox (or fox spirit) often prey upon human for their livers, which can increase its magic. Gallery bloodborne-livers.jpg|Restored and datamined by youtuber Lance McDonnald. consume large liver.gif|Consume a large Fresh Liver. Discovered by Lance McDonald consume small liver.gif|Consuming a small Fresh Liver Category:Cut Content Category:Cut Items Category:Cut Consumables